


The Catalyst

by sabrina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Prompts Table: #91 – Vengeance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalyst

  
  


The heavy draperies were pulled around the bed. Severus sat, knees pulled up to his chest. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, whether from fear, anger, or hatred, it was unclear. He cast a silencing spell, completing the separation from the rest of his dormitory and the tears finally came. They were hot and angry and wrenched from deep within him, sobs that filled his entire body, shaking his thin shoulders, and leaving him exhausted.

His anger and hatred was so intense that it filled his gut, twisting his insides, and making him wish that he knew a way to kill Sirius Black: He deserved it. The other boy had tried to murder him, or worse, to turn him into a monster. And worse still was that he owed his life, his existence as a normal wizard, not a half-breed monster, to the other boy he _hated_ : James Potter.

He reached a thin hand up and wiped the tears off of his cheek. In the silence of the dormitory; he began to pull himself together. His resolve strengthened. Mulciber and Avery had been telling him there were ways to fight against blood traitors and half-breeds and mudbloods. He pushed his hair back, stringy and limp in the dim light. Severus had made up his mind: He would have vengeance.

  
  
---


End file.
